El diario de Touko
by Osamushi
Summary: Estoy encerrada… sin nadie en quien confiar más que en ti… y en él. Su piel, esas garras, me tomaron por sorpresa la primera vez, pero ahora estoy notando algo diferente en él, algo más profundo. Es la mirada en sus ojos. Esta me dice que él tiene un secreto que esconder. Eso está bien, yo tengo uno, también. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él… (comunidad "las cronicas de Bell")
1. Chapter 1

Diario:

Estoy encerrada… sin nadie en quien confiar más que en ti… y en él. Su piel, esas garras, me tomaron por sorpresa la primera vez, pero ahora estoy notando algo diferente en él, algo más profundo. Es la mirada en sus ojos. Esta me dice que él tiene un secreto que esconder. Eso está bien, yo tengo uno, también. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él… 

Touko

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estar enamorada del chico más sexy, rico y popular de la escuela = no es demasiado, ¿cierto?  
Bueno, um, sí. Sí, lo es. ¿Puedo yo, Touko, la misma chica de una leyenda de dragones y peleas miticas y quien se saltaba el almuerzo todos los días en tercer grado con el fin de ayudar a chicos con sus tutorias, no quería llegar a ser tan superficial como Mei doña perfeccion y su pandilla, gustándome un chico solo en base a su apariencia?  
Bueno…No solo su apariencia…El hecho es que, me gusta pensar que hay algo más de Natural Harmonia. El dinero es irrelevante. Me gusta a pesar de su dinero y su apariencia. Esa es mi historia, y me estoy adhiriendo a ella.  
Tal vez me estoy engañando.  
Nuestra escuela, para ricachones, es la clase de escuela donde encuentras chicos cuyos padres son productores de películas famosas, pequeñas

estrellas de rock, segunda generación de Kardashians, personas cuyo abuelo inventó las galletas Pop-Tarts. Pero Natural sin embargo consigue más que su justa parte de atención no solo porque su padre es un rey aunque no sabia de que reino ni nada,sino por su propia maravillosidad. Las personas se acostumbran después de un tiempo, o pretenden hacerlo. Pero a principios de año, cuando los nuevos estudiantes de la escuela media comienzan, debe ser muy difícil para él.  
Una vez, en Septiembre, vi esto en acción. Él estaba tratando de salir después de la escuela cuando estas dos chicas lo abordaron.  
—Hola —dijo una—. ¿Tu papá es Ghetsis Harmonia? —Natural asintió y dijo que sí, lo era.  
—Nosotras lo vemos en las noticias todo el tiempo —dijo ella(riendo).  
Estaba pensando en qué quería, una medalla, pero Natural fue súper cordial y le agradeció por mirar.  
—¿Cómo es él? —preguntó la chica.  
Antes que Natural pudiera soltar su respuesta que su padre era solo como cualquier otra persona, la otra chica comenzó a hacerle todas estas preguntas. ¿Su papá le ayudaba con sus tareas? ¿Iba de viaje con él? ¿Era su papá realmente un rey como se decia? ¿Tenían a alguien especial para cortar su cabello de la nariz? Y Natural, que por lo general es súper seguro, como las personas apuestas y populares lo son, estaba luciendo muy incómodo, tan incómodo que violé mi política personal de no hablar con la gente genial y rica (los cuales son prácticamente todos en esta escuela) y caminé hacia él.  
—Hola, N —dije—, ¿lo olvidaste? Él me miró boquiabierto.—¿Olvidar qué?—¡Lo olvidaste! ¿Tutoría de química? ¿En mi casa? ¿A las 3:00? —  
Miré mi reloj—. Es casi la hora. ¡Vamos! —No quería tocarlo. Es decir, quería, pero no quería que pensara que era una acosadora, así que solo le hice un gesto para que me siguiera.  
—Está bien, está bien. —Giró hacia las dos chicas—. Lo siento, me tengo que ir. —Y luego, él realmente tomó mi brazo y caminó hacia la puerta conmigo, las dos chicas todavía siguiéndonos con sus miradas.  
Cuando llegamos a la calle, él giró hacia mí.  
—Perdón, olvidé nuestra sesión de tutoría de química y, um… ¿tu nombre?  
Me miró fijamente, y sus ojos eran el mismo color que el mismísimo cielo con nubes amenazando con soltar una gran tormenta de esas en las cuales quieres mojarte sin preocupaciones (los ojos son las ventanas del alma, ¿sabes?), y por un segundo, no entendí muy bien lo que había dicho, así que tartamudeé:  
—¿Qué?—Tu nombre. Si serás mi tutora de química, debería saberlo.—Oh… ¿Qu…? —¡Esos ojos!—. Verano. Touko. Por supuesto que no sabía mi nombre. ¿Por qué lo haría? No  
estaría en su radar. Él solo miraba a chicas sexys.  
—Touko —dijo. Cuando lo miré, sorprendida, dijo—: En la mitología existio alguien con tu nombre. Mi papá quería que estudiara las leyendas de Unnova para ya sabes, tener temas de conversacion.  
Él aún sostenía mi brazo, aún estaba hablando. Algo bueno, porque después del gran gesto de rescatarle, yo no tenía nada. Me atraganté.  
—Cualquier leyenda es valiosa.  
Yo tomaba clases de idiomas, las lenguas del amor era algo nuevo para mi. ¿Estaba diciendo que era agradable? Bastante dudoso.  
—Es gracioso cómo me olvidé de esa sesión de tutoría de química—dijo—. Especialmente gracioso cómo me olvidé de tomar química. Es una clase de décimo grado.

—Lo sé. —Yo tomo química, a pesar que estoy solo en noveno. Pero eso es porque soy una esclava. Las personas que lucen como Natural Harmonia no tienen que estudiar, y las personas con su dinero no tienen que preocuparse por conseguir una beca. Agregué—: Parecía que necesitabas ser rescatado. Lo siento si estaba equivocada.  
Levanté mi mano en lo que se suponía que era un amistoso gesto de despedida. Obviamente, mi trabajo estaba hecho aquí. Pero porque él todavía estaba sosteniendo mi brazo, terminamos acercándonos un poco más.  
—No estabas equivocada —dijo—. ¿Me hace un niño malcriado si digo que odio todas las preguntas acerca de mi papá, toda la adoración de ídolo? Es decir, diría que se pone sus pantalones, una pierna a la vez, pero por lo general tiene alguna novia joven que lo haga por él… Es broma.  
Sacudí mi cabeza, no, no lo hacía un niño mimado. Iba a decir algo entonces, como cuál es el gran problema. Su papá era un rey, no sabia que existieran aun en eso era insultante, así que lo que dije fue:  
—Debe ser difícil. —Cuando, de hecho, no pensaba que fuese tan difícil. Lo difícil es ser una estudiante becada en una escuela como la escuela que tanto "amaba" por asi decirlo. Vine aquí porque pensé que habría más personas como yo, es decir, nerds estudiosos, personas que se relacionarían conmigo. De hecho, nadie lo hace. Ser pobre parece ser una barrera infranqueable por aquí. No es como si las personas me rechazan totalmente. Es algo más sutil que eso. Van a sentarse conmigo durante el almuerzo o estudiar conmigo, pero no tengo amigos cercanos… bueno, aparte de los profesores.  
Él asintió.  
—Algo difícil, supongo. La cosa es que apenas conozco a mi padre.  
Él me miró como si estuviera esperando alguna gran reacción. Cuando no tuve ninguna, él dijo:  
—¿Eso te sorprende? Negué con la cabeza.—Apuesto a que muchas personas podrían decir eso acerca de  
sus padres.  
—¿Tu lo dirías? —preguntó. Cuando asentí, él dijo—: ¿Así que tu papá es algún capitán de industria, dejándote para ser criada por la niñera?  
—No exactamente. Hay toda clase de razones por lo que la gente realmente no conoce a sus padres, o a su papá, en mi caso. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña —dije.  
Él asintió, como si entendiera, y empezó a decir algo.

—Así que, Touko que significa que fue heroína de la verdad, ¿por qué…? —Pero nunca llegué a oír el final de la oración porque fue entonces cuando Mei, la novia Bailarina de Tubo/Barbie de Natural, apareció y él tuvo que irse.  
Pero me guiñó un ojo y dijo:  
—Te veo por ahí. —Y por los siguientes meses, cuando él me veía en el pasillo, me había sonreído o al menos asentido, y en cierto modo me convencí que teníamos algún tipo de conexión. O, al menos, que él sabía quién era yo, a pesar que la razón por la que Natural no conoce a su papá es porque su papá es un rey y los reyes no tienen tiempo para naday que además gana diez millones o quizás mas de los grandes por año.  
Y la razón por la que no conozco al mío es porque solo tengo a mi hermano, y nada mas.  
Aun así, trato de diseñar maneras para ver a N, para saludarlo, como bajarme en la estación donde vive Natural, en vez de irme hasta la estación cerca de la escuela, así puedo comprarme un café y verlo caminar antes que yo, también, caminar hacia la escuela, a unos quince metros detrás de él.  
O tal vez solo lo hago porque necesito el ejercicio. ¡Ja! ¡Como no!.


	2. Chapter 2

5 de mayo

El principal defecto de todo mi escenario Natural-y-Touko-felice-y-contentos-viviendo-su-felices-para siempre.

Estoy dispuesta a considerar la remota posibilidad que Natural Harmonia es inesperadamente profundo. Su novia Mei, no mucho.

Describirla como una muñeca Barbie es en realidad una especie de insulto a la Barbie. La Barbie, por más que sea plástica, ha tenido muchas carreras brillantes como veterinaria, atleta olímpica, e incluso paleontóloga. Y ella ha viajado por el mundo. Si Mei viaja, es solo a la tienda.

Sin embargo, es la chica más linda de la escuela, y Natural es el chico más sexy, así que hay alguna clase de ley que tienen que estar juntos.

Y él la llevará al baile de noveno grado. Lo sé porque pasé junto a ella ayer en la escuela. Se estaba quedando hasta tarde para el entrenamiento de

porristas (sorpresa, sorpresa). Yo, soy tutora después de la escuela. La escuché describirle su vestido por teléfono a él ("Es negro y tiene muy poca tela") y exigir un ramillete de orquídeas, a cambio de lo que sea que las chicas actuales como Mei utilizan para obtener a chicos como Natural. Es increíble que, para algunas personas, esta es su vida. El mayor problema de Mei es si su novio sexy le compra el estilo correcto de ramillete. En cierto modo me gustaría que lo arruine y compre el equivocado. Lo cual es mejor que la cantidad de cosas que podría desear.

Al menos, estaré en el baile también. Voy a recibir los boletos como parte de mi trabajo-estudio.

Suspiro.

10 de mayo

Esta noche, cuando llegué a casa, había un hombre en nuestro umbral, acechando. Sabía que estaba buscando a mi hermano, lo había visto antes, encorvado, con rasgos como cuchillos, el lobo en sus ojos. El traficante de mi hermano. Si él estaba esperando para hacer una entrega, era malo. Si él quería que le pagaran, eso era peor.

Solía querer enfrentar a estos tipos, preguntarles cómo podían hacer esto, cómo podían vender drogas a un patético chico de no mas de 20 años que había perdido todo y no podía lidiar con el mundo. Mis hermanas me decían que no lo hiciera.

Estos tipos no veían a mi hermano como a un humano. Ellos mismos no eran humanos. Ahora, mis hermanas ya no estaban, pero sabía que tenían razón.

Así que caminé alrededor de la manzana. Cuatro veces. Cuando regresé, el hombre se había ido. Sabía que eso significaba que mi hermano estaba adentro.

Algún día, algo realmente malo va a suceder, y no sé si desear estar alrededor cuando suceda o desear no estarlo.

Mi hermano estaba de espaldas a mí cuando entré. No nos saludamos. No podía mirarlo. Así que empecé a recoger las cosas de la encimera.

—¿Tienes que hacer eso? Es muy ruidoso. —¿Eso era todo lo que podía decirme? No, no, en realidad no lo era. Él siguió con—: ¿Tenemos algo de comer? —dijo.

Estaba sosteniendo una barra de pan del día anterior de la tienda donde trabajo a tiempo parcial. Por un segundo, tenía muchas ganas de tirarlo a su cabeza, pero le dije:

—Hay pan. —Lo puse en la mesa al otro lado de la habitación, me imaginé que al menos podría hacerlo caminar para agarrarlo.

Sin embargo, él dijo:

—Hazme un sándwich. ¿Sí, hermanita? —Y cedí como siempre lo hago.

—Solo tenemos mantequilla de maní —le dije. Gruñó un poco pero finalmente dijo: —Claro. —Me contuve de decir que podría salir y trabajar y ganar dinero para algo mejor que mantequilla de maní. No servía de nada. Hice el sándwich, y lo metí en su mano temblorosa. Ni siquiera me estremecí ante la red de vías del ferrocarril en su brazo.

Fui a la biblioteca a hacer mi tarea, preguntándome por qué si quiera me había molestado en volver a casa.

Cuando regresé, el sándwich estaba intacto. Lo llevé hasta el contenedor antes que las cucarachas (o ratas) lo agarraran.

A veces te preguntas cuándo tu príncipe azul va a aparecer y rescatarte.

Sé que no es un sentimiento popular, o uno políticamente correcto. Una mujer moderna se supone que debe cuidar de sí misma. Pero he estado cuidando de mí desde que nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía siete años. Fue entonces cuando mi hermano se vino a pique. Mis hermanas ayudaron cuando estaban allí, pero después de un tiempo, se fueron. En realidad no las culpo. Durante los últimos dos años, si quería comer, encontraba algo de comer. Si quería un techo sobre mi cabeza, me aseguraba que se pagase el alquiler. Yo trabajaba. Era tutora. Le rogaba al propietario por más tiempo. Si quería ir a la escuela, yo llegaba hasta allí. Nadie hace nada por mí

Así que sé que cuando conozca al chico indicado, no va a ser alguien como mi hermano. No va a ser alguien que me necesite. Va a ser alguien que pueda, por una vez en mi vida, ser un héroe.

Espero que chicos como esos aún existan.


	3. Chapter 3

como podran apreciar esto solo sera informacion sobre mis fics, ya que muchos los tengo bastante abandonados y es un poco dificil actualizar porque a cada momento se me ocurren nuevas ideas o nuevos fics, asi que me he propuesto hacer un pequeño calendario y asi poner un poco mas de orden por aqui:

 **lunes:** \- solo dime que me amas ( amour sucre)

\- besos llenos de sabor ( zootopia)

 **martes:** \- como un hombre y su gato encontraron esperanza ( amour sucre)

\- como conquistar chicas segun los chicos ( zootopia)

 **miercoles:** \- zootopia: reto ipod ( zootopia)

\- el diario de Touko ( pokemon)

 **jueves:** \- la sombra del campeon ( pokemon)

\- la dama y el arcanine ( pokemon)

 **viernes:** \- las cronicas de wilde ( zootopia)

\- susurro del corazon ( pokemon)

 **sabado o domingo:** \- crossover ghibli


	4. Chapter 4

23 de mayo

¡Me habló!

Me estaba empezando a preguntar si había alucinado nuestra conversación anterior (seguido, como lo fue, por ochos meses de silencio de su parte, marcado por el ocasional podría-ser-mi-imaginación asentimiento en el pasillo). Me di cuenta que, bueno, tal vez no habíamos hecho una conexión ese día en septiembre. Tal vez, pensé, Natural Harmonia es exactamente el tipo de imbécil que la gente piensa que es. Tal vez él había estado usándome, y realmente pensaba que estaba por debajo de él.

Pero esta noche, me habló, no solo me habló, sino que hasta me dio una flor.

Así es como sucedió.

Estaba recibiendo los boletos, como una patética esclava, vistiendo esta blusa blanca que hicieron que todos los trabajadores usaran, así que parecía una geek total cuando Natural apareció con Mei. Me di cuenta de inmediato porque las personas empezaron a reunirse alrededor de la mesa cuando entraron, tratando de disfrutar de su luz. Pero algo estaba mal.

No sé si Mei simplemente no estaba hablando a Natural o si estaba realmente drogada, pero ella se adelantó enojada y se unió a su bandada (¿o es aquelarre?) de amigas.

Natural, que parecía que necesitaba un amigo también, se apoyó en mi mesa y presentó dos boletos.

—Ese es para ella, cuando decida entrar. —Él señaló a Mei con su pulgar.

Rompí sus entradas y me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo un ramillete, una rosa blanca con una cinta azul claro. Siempre he amado las rosas.

—Linda flor —dije.

Él la miró, volteándola en su mano como si se hubiera olvidado que lo tenía.

—Oh, sí.

Quería decir que una rosa blanca representaba pureza e inocencia, pero me di cuenta que sería una cosa completamente tonta para decir. Por lo tanto, al tratar de evitar decir algo tonto, no dije nada en absoluto. Aparté la vista, pretendiendo contar las mitades de boletos rasgados.

Sin embargo, él todavía estaba allí. Sentí su presencia, magnética.

La estúpida Mei no sabe lo afortunada que es. Si pudiera ir a un baile con Natural, tenerlo dándome una rosa, sería completamente feliz. O, al menos, lo suficientemente feliz para no ser una completa. . . ¡no importa!

—Eh, ¿lo quieres? —preguntó. —¿Qué? —Giré bruscamente mi cabeza hacia él. Él sostuvo la flor. —Aquí. Tómalo. —Eso no está bien. —¿Qué no está bien? —Burlarse de mí, fingiendo que vas a dármelo, después tomarla de nuevo. —Eso tenía que ser, por supuesto. ¿Por qué me daría el ramillete de Mei? Si hay algo que he aprendido en estos años de ser la hermana de un imbecil, es cómo protegerme.

Él protestó.

—No estaba fingiendo. Puedes tenerlo. —Él lo sostuvo en alto. La cinta hacía juego con sus ojos solo agregándole algunas nubes traviesas—. No es el color correcto para el vestido de mi novia o algo así, así que ella no la usará. Va a morir, por lo que también podrías tomarla.

Miré a Mei. Lleva un vestido negro, que va con todo, pero probablemente, el ramillete no era lo suficientemente caro para ella. Mei probablemente necesitaba una hoy recién cosechada orquídea en alguna isla lejana y tropical y trasladada en helicóptero para su placer. Con una cinta hecha de billetes de mil dólares.

—Ya que lo pones de esa manera. —Empecé a tomarlo de él, pero, en el último minuto, él lo tiró hacia atrás.

—Permíteme. —Y lo prendió en mi fea blusa. Lo dejé. El gesto tenía más intimidad de lo que esperaba, la parte posterior de su mano rozando mi cuello mientras lo prendía.

—Gracias —dije—. Es hermosa. —Disfrútalo… Touko. —Sonrió.

Y por ese segundo, fue como si él y yo fuéramos las únicas dos personas en la habitación. Inhalé profundamente. Algunas rosas, las que compras baratas de los chicos en la calle, no tienen mucho olor, pero esta sí tenía. Recordé a mi familia y en especial a mi padre, en uno de sus momentos lúcidos, diciéndome que el olfato era uno de los sentidos más asociados con la memoria y que cada vez que olía un cierto perfume con aroma a limón, le recordaba a nuestro hogar (lo cual me hizo querer, o bien comprar un suministro de por vida de él, o destruir cada botella). Sé que, mientras viva, asociaré el olor de rosas con él, con Natural. Estaba tratando de pensar en algo que decir, algo más que gracias, pero él ya se había alejado y estaba hablando con, de todas las personas, Bell quien sabe que, esta chica rara de mi clase de química.

Inhalé de nuevo. Probablemente es mejor soñar.

El resto de la noche, tomé boletos y recogí vasos desechados y traté de no prestar atención a Natural riendo, Natural hablando, Natural siendo coronado como rey del baile.

Quiero decir, es demasiado patético acechar al chico popular.

Pero disfruté viéndolo. Él era tan opuesto a la manera en que yo era, tan lleno de vida y energía, y sin embargo, yo sabía que él y yo éramos iguales en el fondo. En el fondo, los dos estábamos solos.

Solo que él era mejor en ocultarlo.

Llevé la rosa a mi casa y la puse entre las páginas de La Rebelión de Atlas, que es el libro más grande que tengo.

Cursi, lo sé, pero honestamente creo que, a veces, hay más de la gente de lo que parece.


	5. Chapter 5

31 DE MAYO

Se ha ido.

Natural no ha ido a la escuela en más de una semana, no desde la noche del baile.

Los rumores están por todo el lugar. Se contagió de mononucleosis. Por Mei. Consiguió un contrato de modelaje en Jhoto. Fue a Hoenn a vivir con su mamá. No, él está en rehabilitación. Y luego, se va a un internado el próximo año. Mei está sorprendentemente silenciosa al respecto. De hecho, está saliendo con alguien más.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NATURAL?

Aunque prefiero creer que tiene mononucleosis, rehabilitación es el rumor más persistente. Probablemente es verdad. Es típico, después de todo.

No hay héroes en el mundo, solo villanos guapos. La gente de la escuela disfruta de este chiste. En Natural, las drogas suenan glamorosas, supongo, como algo que hacen las estrellas de rock. Pero solo tengo que mirar a mi hermano, demacrado, enfermo, tembloroso, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su próxima dosis, para saber que ¡la adición no es sexy!

En cambio, deseo que esté con su madre, y de noche, miro su foto en el anuario, inhalo el menguante aroma de la rosa que él me dio, y sueño con lo que podría haber sido.

Estúpida, estúpida chica.

13 DE JUNIO UN AÑO DESPUES

No he escrito en un tiempo, más de un año, en realidad. Supongo que eso lo dice. Es triste ver cuán a menudo solía escribir sobre Natural Harmonia, pero, ¿qué otra cosa más en mi vida fue, o es, interesante?

Aun así, me gusta la idea de un diario. Mantiene mi cabeza recta.

Pero la triste realidad es que no tengo nada sobre qué escribir, nada excepto mi enamoramiento cliché de un encadenado chico guapo.

Supongo que debería escribir sobre mi vida cotidiana, interesante. Es lo que hizo Samuel Pepys. Su diario (hacia 1665) está lleno de descripciones detalladas y ultra-brillantes del vino que bebía, las capas que usaba. Es considerado una importante fuente primaria para obtener información sobre la vida en el siglo XVII en Unnova.

Pero dudo que alguien vaya a investigar el siglo XXI en este pueblito o consulte mi diario si lo hace. Aun así, intentaré ser mejor. Necesito escribir. Hace que el mundo real parezca menos real.

13 DE JULIO MAS TARDE

En caso que estuviera preocupada por no tener lo suficiente para escribir, no debería haberlo estado. Mi hermano siempre provee material, tarde o temprano.

En este caso, ¡está completamente loco!

Por lo general, soy muy buena ignorando ruidos en la noche. Esta es una habilidad importante para las personas que viven en la ciudad, e incluso más para personas cuyos padres están involucrados en actividades criminales de menor grado, en este caso también aplica a los hermanos, sobre todo si esas personas necesitan estudiar. He dormido a pesar de golpes en la puerta, incluso disparos.

Pero esta noche, mi hermano estalló en el apartamento. Estaba en mal estado, balbuceando sobre policías que iban a arrestarlo, traficantes de drogas, un monstruo, un fenómeno. Sus manos estaban temblando, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Si él no estaba drogado, necesitaba droga.

Le pedí que se fuera a dormir para que se le pasara. Repetidamente, se lo pedí. Dímelo en la mañana. Él no se iba.

Finalmente, obtuve la historia (si algo de eso era siquiera cierto) de él.

Él estaba en una mala deuda. Su camello, un imbécil mezquino llamado Hob, no iba a recibir un no por respuesta esta vez. Había amenazado con perseguir y capturarme, para matarme (¡a mí!), si mi hermano no le pagaba.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —Estiré la mano por mi cartera, que guardaba en mi bolsillo en todo momento, pensando que esta era solo otra estafa para obtener dinero para drogas de mí y estaba demasiado cansada para resistir.

Pero él dijo:

—Demasiado. No lo tienes. —Y entonces, comenzó a llorar. No podía pagarlo. Se estaba volviendo loco, pero finalmente, había venido con una solución.

Con sorprendente claridad, me lo contó. Había llamado a un viejo amigo, uno hasta entonces completamente desconocido para mí quien le debía un favor. Estaba sorprendida que tuviera algún favor que cobrar, pero en realidad tenía muchos detalles. El amigo vivía en la ciudad de las luces. Viajaba mucho, pero tenía un hijo de mi edad, un chico fenómeno que necesitaba compañía. Yo podía quedarme con él hasta que todo se calmara y fuera seguro para que regresara a casa.

¿Un fenómeno? ¿Siquiera aún existían los fenómenos? Le pregunté a mi hermano qué quería decir con fenómeno, y fue entonces cuando el momento de lucidez terminó. Comenzó a describir una criatura más animal que humano, un chico-lobo con colmillos y garras, cabello por todo el cuerpo.

—Pero él te protegerá —prometió. Sí, seguro. Estaba muy segura que mi hermano estaba delirante o, seamos

sinceros, drogado fuera de su mente. No hay tal cosa como un chico-lobo. Bueno, no fuera de las películas.

—Seguro. ¿Quieres que viva con algún extraño? ¿Qué si él… me ataca?

—Hay alguien más viviendo ahí, un ama de llaves o algo. Es la única manera. Por favor, Touko. Es la única manera de salvarnos, um, salvarte.

En este punto, no podía procesar nada más de esto, especialmente no con una hora de sueño. Le dije que se fuera.

Hablaría con él en la mañana. He estado despierta desde entonces. El hecho evidente es que mi hermano me está echando del departamento y viniendo con una historia tonta para ocultarlo.

Probablemente debería estar feliz que siquiera me encontrara algún otro lugar. ¿Necesito a mi hermano? ¿Para vivir? Bueno, no. He estado haciendo mi propio dinero desde que tenía trece y tenía niños en la academia para pagarme por "ayudarlos" con papeles. En el peor de los casos, terminaré en hogares de cuidado, lo que probablemente no será peor de donde estoy ahora. Ciertamente no lo necesito para apoyo emocional, aunque lo echaría de menos. Es mi hermano.

Pero podía haber peligro real. Los amigos de mi hermano no son exactamente profesores de renombre. Eso seguro. Hemos estado a la fuga antes. Una vez, cuando tenía nueve, nos ocultamos en una isla, creo recordar, por casi un año con un amigo suyo, y mi hermano nunca dejó la casa.

Mi hermano nunca se preocupaba por mí o por mi seguridad, solo por la suya. Y, sin embargo, parecía muy asustado por lo que ahora me pregunto si realmente podía ser, por una vez. Cuando era pequeña, solía sostener mi mano cuando cruzaba la calle. Solía besar mi rodilla cuando me caía. Quizás es así de nuevo.

Dudoso. ¿Estaría más segura con algún "amigo" que mi hermano pudiera producir? Posiblemente. Una vez, antes que mamá muriera, mi padre era una persona respetable, luego también falto, y ahora mi hermano. Quizá hay alguien de esa vida anterior que todavía se preocupa por él, quien tendría piedad de él, piedad de mí.

El adolescente hijo fenómeno es un detalle extraño, extraño incluso para mi hermano. Fenómeno. Una extraña, obsoleta, palabra no políticamente correcta, una solitaria palabra que suena como algo de la era victoriana. Había noticias sobre historias de un hombre en regiones lejanas cuya piel parecía corteza de árbol. Es intrigante. Siempre me he sentido como un fenómeno. Cuando fui a la escuela en el barrio, los niños me miraban porque estaba leyendo, porque me importaba la escuela. Ahora, en la academia, soy un fenómeno por otras razones.

Pero, ¿cómo sería, usar mi lado fenómeno en el exterior, hacerlo obvio hasta la palabra?

¿O ya lo estaba usando?

En Jane Eyre, uno de mis libros favoritos, hay un punto donde Jane se da cuenta que nunca será libre (lo llama liberación, ya que es una novela victoriana), debido a su condición de pobreza, sencillez, y falta de amistades. Pero al menos puede tener otro tipo de servidumbre. Esto es lo que la inspira a dejar su posición como una profesora en la horrible Institución Lowood y, en su lugar, volverse una institutriz. Una nueva servidumbre, pero una de su propia elección.

No sé si lo que mi hermano dice es verdad, o por qué mi hermano quiere que vaya a vivir con este chico-lobo, este fenómeno, pero repentinamente, sé que no huiré de ello. Sé que, como Jane, iré.

Solo tengo que conseguir algo de mi hermano a cambio.

19 DE JULIO

Está sucediendo. Me voy. Hoy. Quizá estoy loca por ir con mi hermano. Sin embargo, mi vida hasta ahora ha sido tan loca que incluso la locura parece de alguna manera sana.

Le dije a mi hermano que iría con una condición. Iré si él va a rehabilitación.

Él estuvo sorprendentemente conforme. Dijo que esta experiencia le demostró que realmente necesita ayuda.

Había tocado fondo. Sin embargo, llamé a una de nuestras hermanas y conseguí que estuviera de acuerdo en que ella y su (grande) novio lo recogieran y llevaran. Prometieron no aceptar un no por respuesta.

No le dije por qué me iba a vivir con un extraño. Ella podría intentar convencerme de no hacer esto, y estoy determinada a ir.

Así que me voy.

Lo cual, sorpresivamente, puede no ser la cosa más loca que he hecho.

20 DE JULIO

Estoy aquí.

No sé qué esperaba, un calabozo, tal vez, o una cámara de tortura, mi captor con una capucha o una de esas máscaras extrañas, servidores invisibles o relojes y candelabros como en la Bella y la Bestia de dibujos animados.

Tal vez.

No tengo nada de eso. Mi nuevo "hogar" es una casa de piedra rojiza normal en un barrio muy agradable, aunque algo apartado para que yo conozca. Ningún chico lobo a la vista. En cambio, cuando llegué aquí, la puerta fue abierta por un hombre quien dijo que su nombre era Cheren. Dijo que él era el tutor. Es ciego.

Yo dije:

—Mi hermano tiene la loca idea que hay un monstruo aquí. —Miré por encima de él, y él bajó la mirada.

—Ningún monstruo, señorita —dijo Cheren—. Mi jefe es un hombre joven de, según me han dicho, aspecto desafortunado. No sale a la calle a causa de eso. Eso es todo.

Hombre, él realmente era un fenómeno.

Le pregunté si eso significaba que era libre de irme si cambiaba de opinión. Cheren asintió, pero dijo:

—Sí, pero mi jefe llegó a un acuerdo con su tutor, creo… su presencia aquí a cambio de su cooperación en no denunciar ciertos actos criminales que fueron capturados en una cinta. Lo que me recuerda... —Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una bolsa que conocía muy bien—. ¿Sus drogas, joven?

¿QUÉ? Miré a mi hermano. El mentiroso. ¡Mentiroso! Él había mentido acerca de todo. No había ningún peligro, por lo menos, peligro para mí. Él solo quería que yo viniera aquí para mantener su trasero fuera de la cárcel. Mentiroso.

¿Por qué estaba sorprendida? Todo lo que mi hermano hacía era una mentira.

—Él me atrapó en la cinta —admitió mi hermano—. Allanamiento de domicilio.

Por supuesto.

—Las drogas podrían resultar en una sentencia seria, creo —dijo Cheren.

Mi hermano asintió con la cabeza. —Mínimo obligatorio… quince años hasta cadena perpetua. Malditamente irreal.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto? —exigí a Cheren—. ¿Mi encarcelamiento?

—Mi jefe te tratará bien, mejor, probablemente, que. . . —dijo.

Me eché a reír. Fue una extorsión, eso es lo que era. ¿Y decía que el extorsionador me trataría mejor? Y, sin embargo, podría estar en lo cierto. Ya lo tengo. El chico lobo había visto a mi hermano. Sabía que era una basura total. Estaba solo y pensó que yo estaría más segura aquí que con él. Probablemente tenía razón, aunque fuera una basura extorsionadora. Debería haberme ido. Pero, en algún pequeño lugar codependiente en mi corazón, no quería que mi hermano fuera a la cárcel. Tenía que hacerlo. Yo quería que mi hermano fuera a rehabilitación.

Una nueva servidumbre. Tengo que sacar lo mejor de esto. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No puedes ser cautivo en el centro de la ciudad. Si se pusiera demasiado feo, siempre podría gritar y alguien vendría.

Esperaba.

Le di a mi hermano una mirada que decía que me debía, y se fue. Se fue sin siquiera decir adiós. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero me di cuenta que no podía.

Cheren, que parecía sentir cuán desalentada me sentía, cambió de tema.

—Puedo decir que has tenido un día duro, a pesar que son solo las diez. Ven. Te mostraré tus habitaciones.

—¿Habitaciones? ¿Con S?

—Sí, señorita. Son habitaciones hermosas. El Sr. Grey, el joven para el que trabajo, quiere que sea feliz aquí.

Me eché a reír. Feliz. Por supuesto.

Me di cuenta que él cerró la puerta con llave. El sonido tuvo una mala finalidad. ¿Qué había hecho?

Sin embargo, lo seguí escaleras arriba. Me pareció ver una sombra en la escalera, pero podría haber sido mi imaginación. No quería ver al "jefe" de Cheren, el chico lobo, mi captor. El hecho que estaba quedándome no significaba que íbamos a ser amigos.

Él, de hecho, quiso decir habitaciones.

Cuando llegamos a mi serie de habitaciones, la primera cosa que noté fueron las palabras "Habitación de Touko" pintado en oro en la puerta.

¿Muy acosador? La segunda, una vez que la abrí, era el aroma de rosas que recibió mi nariz.

Rosas. Pensé en Natural. Pobre, estúpido Natural. Pero, por supuesto, él no estaba allí. Esa noche, parece que fue hace tanto tiempo.

Tengo que admitir que me quedé sin aliento cuando entré a la habitación. Me encontré que el olor provenía de un centenar de rosas, tal vez más, todo en floreros en cada superficie.

Cheren debió haber sentido mi confusión. —Mi jefe planta rosas —dijo. —¿Plantó estas? —Pensó que podrían gustarle. Asentí con la cabeza y entré. Nunca he sido una persona materialista. Pero entonces, nunca

he tenido mucho como para ser materialista. ¿Está mal que me sintiera mejor sobre el lugar cuando noté que mis "habitaciones" eran toda una planta de la casa, que tenían las paredes recién pintadas de un amarillo cremoso, mi color favorito, y suelos de madera y molduras de corona? Un loco no crearía un palacio así para alguien que tenía la intención de violar y asesinar, ¿verdad?

Pero tal vez este era su juego, como esta obra que una vez vi, donde esta pareja de ancianos seguía invitando a jovencitas a su casa con una artimaña, cuando en realidad, tenían la intención de matarlas.

Pero, incluso si no era eso, ¿pensaba que íbamos a tener algún tipo de romance, como si él hubiera creado este escondite romántico para mí, y yo me iba a enamorar de él cuando básicamente me había secuestrado?

¿En qué me he metido? Siempre podría salir, si es que no me importa que mi hermano sea encarcelado. No debería importarme, pero es triste decirlo, me importa.

Cheren me aseguró que Grey no quería hacerme daño, que él solo estaba solo.

—Quizás si le das una oportunidad, no encontrarás tan terrible vivir aquí. —Revisé los armarios, en busca de instrumentos de tortura, esposas, cuerdas.

En cambio, encontré ropa, mucha ropa, lo que parecía ser todo el departamento para jóvenes de Bloomingdale's, todas de mi tamaño, también. ¿Cómo había sabido mi talla? Eso sonaba muy acosador. ¿Y dónde iba a usar esto? ¿Para entretenerlo? ¿Por esta fantasía romántica que estaba teniendo?

Pero en la siguiente habitación, encontré una sorpresa que me gustó. ¡Libros! Libros del piso al techo, y no solo libros viejos y mohosos, sino los libros de mis autores favoritos: por Kurt Vonnegut, Hunter S. Thompson, y Jane Austen. La colección completa de Shakespeare y la de M.T Anderson. Incluso algunos títulos geniales de no ficción. Había escaleras para llegar a toda la parte superior.

Yo era una prisionera, pero la biblioteca de la prisión era excelente.

En una mesa en la esquina, encontré un e-reader con una nota que decía:

En caso que haya olvidado algo.

No me gusta pensar que puedo ser comprada, pero si pudiera, este tipo definitivamente sabía la moneda. Rosas y libros, yo podría sobrevivir en estas habitaciones para siempre.

—Cuando era niña, me gustaba ir a la biblioteca, ya que estaba a salvo allí. Así es como llegué a amar tanto la lectura —le dije.

—Estás a salvo aquí —dijo Cheren. Me eché a reír. —¿A salvo? —Sí, a salvo. Esa historia, lo que sea que tu tutor te dijo, es una

mentira, pero tú estarás a salvo aquí. No estaría de acuerdo con esto si no fuera el caso. Grey solo quiere un compañero. Vive aquí un año. Yo seré tu tutor, y puedes tomar las pruebas estatales, al igual que los chicos educados en casa lo hacen. Al final del año, estarás viva, segura, y un año más cerca de la graduación. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo si te quedas con tu tutor? —dijo Cheren

Pensé en ello y le dije:

—Creo que necesito estar sola.

Cheren asintió y se fue. Caminé alrededor un poco más, examinando, luego me desplomé en la cama y empecé a llorar. No porque estaba atrapada aquí. Vine aquí por mi propia voluntad. No, lloraba porque me di cuenta que probablemente Cheren estaba en lo cierto. Que probablemente estaba mejor aquí, aquí donde estoy más caliente, más limpia, más segura que en cualquier lugar que he estado antes. Aquí, no hay riesgo de ser desalojada, no hay riesgo de hombres malos golpeando mi puerta por la noche. Algunas personas nunca tienen que preocuparse por esas cosas, pero no soy tan afortunada.

Después que terminé de llorar, me pasé las siguientes dos horas leyendo un libro de sonetos de Shakespeare, comida reconfortante para mi mente incómoda. Al mediodía, alguien golpeó la puerta. Lo ignoré.

—Perdone, señorita. Tengo el almuerzo.

Era la voz de una mujer, una sirvienta, tal vez. Como no quería ser grosera abrí la puerta.

Ella había estado en el acto de dejar una bandeja. Ahora, me la tendió.

—Hola, usted debe ser Touko. Soy Bianca. —¿Trabajas aquí? —le pregunté.

Me dijo que sí, y que si yo le decía lo que quería para el almuerzo, ella lo compraría.

Al igual que Cheren antes que ella, me aseguró que estaba a salvo. Le dije gracias, pero que no tenía hambre. Una hora más tarde, encontré una nota debajo de la puerta.

Decía:

Querida Touko,

¡Bienvenida! No tengas miedo. Espero que te sientas cómoda en tu nuevo hogar. Lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedirlo. Me ocuparé que lo consigas de inmediato. Espero contar con tu presencia en la cena de esta noche. Quiero gustarte.

Atentamente, Grey.

¡Él sí pensaba que íbamos a tener un poco de romance! Pensó que podría atraparme, secuestrarme, como quieras llamarlo, comprarme, y yo acabaría aceptándolo. Bueno, eso definitivamente no iba a suceder. Escribí "¡NO!" en la nota con letras grandes y la deslicé de nuevo por debajo de la puerta.

Volví a los sonetos.

Una hora más tarde, estaba allí en persona, rogándome que saliera, hablando del favor (¡!) que estaba haciéndome, alejándome de mi hermano. Y una vez más, una hora después de eso, todo compungido.

—Espero que podamos ser amigos algún día —dijo—. Entiendo que si estás…

No terminó la frase. Yo no se lo pedí.

Sin embargo, me preguntaba cómo lucía, qué le había sucedido. Claramente, Cheren no podría decirme, y yo no le había creído a mi hermano.

¿Dónde estaban los padres de Grey? Ahora que sabía que la historia de Touya era una mentira, me preguntaba si algo de eso era cierto.

Me pregunté dónde estaba mi hermano también, si él estaba a salvo. Por mucho que odiaba lo que hacía a veces, seguía siendo parte de la familia.


	6. Chapter 6

23 de julio

Tuve el sueño más raro.

Dormí temprano y me desperté al escuchar un reloj marcando la medianoche. Es curioso, no había ningún reloj antes. No pude volver a dormir, así que fui a buscar mi libro.

Fue entonces cuando vi una especia de ave, a estas horas era raro ver a esa criatura en mi ventana, me recordó mucho un libro que solía leer de pequeña.

Entonces la criatura se transformó en una mujer, y ella comenzó a cantar de una manera extraña, casi sobrenatural, sus palabras confusas te atrapaban, su canto era harmonioso pero desgarrador.

Lo más extraño era que la reconocí. Era aquella chica de mi escuela, la que todos consideraban torpe, era la misma chica que había hablado con Natural el último día que lo vi.

Estaba toda vestida de blanco, un hermoso vestido con vuelo que la rodeaba como la túnica de una diosa. Levanto la mano haciendo me señas para que la siguiera.

Lo hice, tenía miedo pero también sentía curiosidad por lo que pasaría, quizás era un sueño, seguí caminando y ella flotando, camine sin saber que era lo que quería, pero su canto me atraía mucho, llegamos a una habitación bastante desordenada, no era nada personal pero aquella habitación parecía basurero, había revistas tiradas por todos lados, algunas rotas, había cuadros igual rotos y algunos aun adornando las paredes.

Bianca me hizo señas desde la ventana, sin más le obedecí y me pare junto a ella, afuera la luz de la luna nos iluminaba, aquella luna parecía una hermosa joya azul, sus rayos me tranquilizaban aun teniendo a Bianca a mi lado, cuando era pequeña siempre me imaginaba a la luna acompañándome por las noches en las que solía pasar en las calles, aun de grande me la sigo imaginando así, ella ha sido la única en estar conmigo aun en mis momentos más difíciles, y este lugar no es la excepción.

Bianca veía por la ventana, hacia algo o alguien, me asome y para mi sorpresa había alguien, él estaba en el invernadero. Mi habitación no tenía ventana que diera hacía en invernadero, pero ahora que lo vi, me quede sin aliento.

Cientos de rosas, rojas, amarillas violetas, azules, blancas y muchas más más hermosa que la otra, había rosas por todos lados, incluso en las paredes, me imagine a una novia con un velo hecho con estas rosas, jamás en la vida había visto tantas rosas tan hermosas en un mismo lugar.

En el centro del invernadero había una sombra.

¿era él? ¿el señor de la casa?

Desde que llegue me la había pasado evitándolo. Ahora, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero no solo verlo, quería hablar con él. Parte de la razón para evitarlo era el miedo que le tenía, pero no del miedo que le tenía sino del miedo a mí misma, temía que me hiciera daño o de mi reacción al conocerlo en persona. Cada persona que he conocido siempre dice que me admira por la forma tan amable que trato a los demás o de que soy demasiado comprensiva. Pero mi hermano había llamado a Grey un monstruo, mi hermano lo había visto cara a cara y ese era el miedo que yo tenía, pero, ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo viera?, ¿y si lloraba? Desde que tengo memoria jamás había rechazado a nadie aun si no era bien parecida, porque no tenía alguna razón para hacerlo, pero Grey es diferente.

Ahora sin embargo, tal vez quisiera ver cómo era realmente. La habitación estaba oscura pero el invernadero estaba bien iluminado por la luna, pero vi su rostro que sin darme cuenta di un grito ahogado, mi hermano no había mentido, realmente era un monstruo.

El era alto, delgado, y pensé que antes era guapo pero que ahora estaba condenado por su apariencia, su pelaje, sus garras y su extraño rostro me hicieron ver que de verdad era un monstruo, pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos eran lo más hermoso que hubiera visto, aun con la distancia podía ver que quizás no todo en él era feo.

Como alguien tan feo podía tener rosas tan hermosas, sin notarlo me puse a llorar.

Él no es malo, solo esta solo como tú.

Las palabras de Bianca me hicieron llorar aún más, quería odiarlo pero el comprendía la belleza.

Ahora quizás lo miraría sin temerle, lo odiaba, me hacía sentir lastima por él.

Llore hasta darme cuenta que estaba de nuevo en mi habitación.

 **Ahora su nombre es la oscuridad**

 **Quizás fue la belleza**

 **Su cara es horrible**

 **Pero en su interior, es como esas rosas**

Eso fue lo último que recordé antes de quedarme dormida de verdad, y estuve decidida, esta noche será, esta noche iré con él y saber quién es realmente.


	7. Chapter 7

31 de mayo

Se ha ido.

Natural no ha ido a la escuela en más de una semana, no desde la noche del baile.

Los rumores están por todo el lugar. Se contagió de mononucleosis. Por quien sabe quién. Consiguió un contrato de modelaje en alguna tierra lejana. Fue de viaje y se accidento. No, él está en rehabilitación. Y luego, se va a un internado el próximo año. Aquella chica, la novia de Natural está sorprendentemente silenciosa al respecto. De hecho, está saliendo con alguien más.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NATURAL?

Aunque prefiero creer que tiene mononucleosis, rehabilitación es el rumor más persistente. Probablemente es verdad. Es típico, después de todo.

No hay héroes en el mundo, solo villanos guapos. La gente de la escuela disfruta de este chiste. En Natural, las drogas suenan glamorosas, supongo, como algo que hacen las estrellas de rock. Pero solo tengo que mirar a mi hermano, demacrado, enfermo, tembloroso, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su próxima dosis, para saber que ¡la adición no es sexy!

En cambio, deseo que esté en algún lugar en una nueva vida, y de noche, miro su foto en el anuario, o abro las páginas de La Rebelión de Atlas, inhalo el menguante aroma de la rosa que él me dio, y sueño con lo que podría haber sido.

Estúpida, estúpida chica.

13 de junio, un año despues

No he escrito en un tiempo, más de un año, en realidad. Supongo que eso lo dice. Es triste ver cuán a menudo solía escribir sobre Natural Harmonia, pero, ¿qué otra cosa más en mi vida fue, o es, interesante?

Aun así, me gusta la idea de un diario. Mantiene mi cabeza recta.

Pero la triste realidad es que no tengo nada sobre qué escribir, nada excepto mi enamoramiento cliché de un encadenado chico guapo.

Supongo que debería escribir sobre mi vida cotidiana, interesante.

Aun así, intentaré ser mejor. Necesito escribir. Hace que el mundo real parezca menos real.

13 de julio

En caso que estuviera preocupada por no tener lo suficiente para escribir, no debería haberlo estado. Mi hermano siempre provee material, tarde o temprano.

En este caso, ¡está completamente loco!

Por lo general, soy muy buena ignorando ruidos en la noche. Esta es una habilidad importante para las personas que viven en un lugar como este, e incluso más para personas cuyos padres están involucrados en actividades criminales de menor grado, sobre todo si esas personas necesitan estudiar. He dormido a pesar de golpes en la puerta, incluso disparos.

Pero esta noche, mi hermano estalló en el apartamento. Estaba en mal estado, balbuceando sobre policías que iban a arrestarlo, traficantes de drogas, un monstruo, un fenómeno. Sus manos estaban temblando, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Si él no estaba drogado, necesitaba droga.

Le pedí que se fuera a dormir para que se le pasara. Repetidamente, se lo pedí. Dímelo en la mañana. Él no se iba.

Él estaba en una mala deuda. Su amigo, un imbécil mezquino llamado Lack, no iba a recibir un no por respuesta esta vez. Había amenazado con perseguir y capturarme, para matarme (¡a mí!), si Touya no le pagaba.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —Estiré la mano por mi cartera, que guardaba en mi bolsillo en todo momento, pensando que esta era solo otra estafa para obtener dinero para drogas de mí y estaba demasiado cansada para resistir.

Pero él dijo:

—Demasiado. No lo tienes. —Y entonces, comenzó a llorar. No podía pagarlo. Se estaba volviendo loco, pero finalmente, había venido con una solución.

Con sorprendente claridad, me lo contó. Había llamado a un viejo amigo, uno hasta entonces completamente desconocido para mí quien le debía un favor. Estaba sorprendida que tuviera algún favor que cobrar, pero en realidad tenía muchos detalles. El amigo vivía en una isla cercana. Viajaba mucho, pero tenía un amigo de mi edad, un chico fenómeno que necesitaba compañía. Yo podía quedarme con él hasta que todo se calmara y fuera seguro para que regresara a casa.

¿Un fenómeno? ¿Siquiera aún existían los fenómenos? Le pregunté a mi hermano qué quería decir con fenómeno, y fue entonces cuando el momento de lucidez terminó. Comenzó a describir una criatura más animal que humano, un chico-bestia con colmillos y garras, cabello por todo el cuerpo.

—Pero él te protegerá —prometió. Sí, seguro. Estaba muy segura que mi hermano estaba delirante o, seamos

sinceros, drogado fuera de su mente. No hay tal cosa como un chico-bestia. Bueno, no fuera de las películas.

—Seguro. ¿Quieres que viva con algún extraño? ¿Qué si él… me ataca?

—Hay alguien más viviendo ahí, un ama de llaves o algo. Es la única manera. Por favor, Touko. Es la única manera de salvarnos, um, salvarte.

En este punto, no podía procesar nada más de esto, especialmente no con una hora de sueño. Le dije que se fuera.

Hablaría con él en la mañana. He estado despierta desde entonces.

El hecho evidente es que mi hermano me está echando del departamento y viniendo con una historia tonta para ocultarlo.

Probablemente debería estar feliz que siquiera me encontrara algún otro lugar. ¿Necesito a mi hermano? ¿Para vivir? Bueno, no. He estado haciendo mi propio dinero desde que tenía trece y tenía niños en escuelas para pagarme por "ayudarlos" con papeles. En el peor de los casos, terminaré en hogares de cuidado, lo que probablemente no será peor de donde estoy ahora. Ciertamente no lo necesito para apoyo emocional, aunque lo echaría de menos. Es mi familia.

Pero podía haber peligro real. Los amigos de mi hermano no son precisamente las mejores amistades. Eso seguro. Hemos estado a la fuga antes. Una vez, cuando tenía nueve, nos ocultamos en un pequeño pueblo por casi un año con un amigo suyo, y mi hermano nunca dejó la casa.

Mi hermano nunca se preocupaba por mí o por mi seguridad, solo por la suya. Y, sin embargo, parecía muy asustado por lo que ahora me pregunto si realmente podía ser, por una vez. Cuando era pequeña, solía sostener mi mano cuando cruzaba la calle. Solía besar mi rodilla cuando me caía. Quizás es así de nuevo.

Dudoso. ¿Estaría más segura con algún "amigo" que mi hermano pudiera producir? Posiblemente. Una vez, antes que nuestra familia terminara así, solíamos ser la familia más feliz. Quizá hay alguien de esa vida anterior que todavía se preocupa por él, quien tendría piedad de él, piedad de mí.

El adolescente hijo fenómeno es un detalle extraño, extraño incluso para mi hermano. Fenómeno. Una extraña, obsoleta, palabra no políticamente correcta, una solitaria palabra que suena como algo de la era victoriana. Había noticias sobre historias de un hombre cuya piel parecía corteza de árbol ¿Podía él ser así?

Es intrigante. Siempre me he sentido como un fenómeno. Cuando fui a la escuela en el barrio, los niños me miraban porque estaba leyendo, porque me importaba la escuela. Ahora, soy un fenómeno por otras razones.

Pero, ¿cómo sería, usar mi lado fenómeno en el exterior, hacerlo obvio hasta la palabra?

¿O ya lo estaba usando?

En Jane Eyre, uno de mis libros favoritos, hay un punto donde Jane se da cuenta que nunca será libre (lo llama liberación, ya que es una novela), debido a su condición de pobreza, sencillez, y falta de amistades. Pero al menos puede tener otro tipo de servidumbre. Esto es lo que la inspira a dejar su posición como una profesora en la horrible Institución y, en su lugar, volverse una institutriz. Una nueva servidumbre, pero una de su propia elección.

No sé si lo que mi hermano dice es verdad, o por qué mi hermano quiere que vaya a vivir con este chico-bestia, este fenómeno, pero repentinamente, sé que no huiré de ello. Sé que, como Jane, iré.

Solo tengo que conseguir algo de mi hermano a cambio.


End file.
